


We're Having A Baby

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Series: Zapata and Reade [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Peaky Blinders (TV), Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV), Third Watch
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon and AU, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Pregnancy, Same Sex Adoption, Un-Planned Pregnancy, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Drabbles, short stories, and longer chapters: Multi-fandomwith cross-overs





	1. Good News?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [ronniemikaelson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniemikaelson/gifts), [Secret_Admirings615](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Secret_Admirings615), [GroovyChickens01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyChickens01/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [Zaffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaffie/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [ProblematicDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicDS/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [adangerousbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Vicleyiseverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleyiseverything/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts).

> Chapter 1-Good News?  
Chapter 2-Darling I  
Chapter 3-Let Me Be Your Angel  
Chapter 4-It's How I dreamed It Would Be  
Chapter 5-We Love You, Tasha  
Chapter 6-We Love You, Tasha 2  
Chapter 7-We Love You, Tasha 3?  
Chapter 8-I'm HOME  
Chapter 9-We DID It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the BEST NEWS. It could not be  
better. Zapata and Reade re-state their  
their commitment to one another.

"Good news, Reade...I'M PREGNANT!...maybe "Hey, Reade-we're having a BABY!"...shit!

At 652pm, Edgar Reade walks through the front door-he looks all  
done in from the day's activities. After he's off-loaded his suit jacket  
and briefcase, and seated himself in front of the t.v., Zapata brings him  
a beer and sits close beside him. Better now then never):  
"We're pregnant Ed," she blurts, and immediately cringes.

To her complete surprise, Edgar Reade whoops loudly, then  
mimics a sports announcer: 'Reade lines up left, with the slot  
defender and corner crowding him at the line, the snap; two step  
drop, and a deeep pass to the post, defeats double coverage...  
touchdown, on a MAAAG-NI-FI-CENT catch and run by wide-out  
Edgar Reade extending his record of most games with a reception for  
the Mighty Wolverines of Michigan!'

"You are a TRUE ASS!," Natasha guffaws. "How did I suspect you'd  
make this all about YOU! ANYway...is that a problem?," she asks a  
bit anxiously.

"Not from where I'm sitting...here, sit with me", he indicates  
his lap, and her relief is palpable as she snuggles into his arms.

"I haven't even met your parents...or YOU my GrandMa...and  
we're not married..."

"One thing at a time, Loca." They kiss.

"I wish that I could express to you how deeply, how completely  
my commitment is to you, and this baby. Do you feel it? I try  
to show you, I kinda can't believe that you had so much patience  
with me. The times I ran away from you, you came and found me.  
I'm a part of LIFE now, instead of just surviving, existing. I have  
it ALL, now, and it's all because of you. We belong together, Reade-  
how many times have we _RISKED IT ALL_ to protect each  
other? Too many to count. I can't wait to bring your baby into this world,  
and I'd like to have more-you have said that you wanted a larger family..."

"I didn't consider children before; with YOU, it seems that it's the ONLY  
thing to do. FATHER...HUSBAND...I'm compelled to be that now. You also  
have that commitment that you talked about from ME. YES: we belong  
together. We always have."


	2. Darling, I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reade and Zapata=RAPATA

"Eddie...are you POSITIVE that this news about the  
baby is good news? You can be honest."

"Tash...look at me, Amor: all that I ever wanted is you,  
and being a Father, of YOUR CHILD-I'm honored."

Natasha Zapata's normally husky voice is made more  
so by the incredible emotions welling up within her.

"Only God knows what I've done to deserve someone  
like you, Edgar Reade...and the honor is MINE, to be  
the Mother of your two Sons, one Daughter...make no  
mistake-the honor is MINE."

"Wait...two Sons, one Daughter? Ummm...how'd we get  
from one to THREE?"

Natasha smiles shyly, enhancing and solidifying her beauty.

"You'll say I'm crazy."

"I won't...promise."

"I-I've dreamed about them...when I'm alone, I imagine feeding  
them, teaching them Spanish, then English...putting them down for  
naps...see, when we met, I knew that you would be that Man, the  
one I've waited for...who'd slay the demons and save me from myself.

I love you for saving my life, for not giving up on me, for LOVING ME...  
and because of that, I'm yours-as long as you want me."

Reade leans close enough to brush his lips against hers, and whispers,  
"That's a long time."

Before their lips meet, She whispers back, "So be it."


	3. Let Me Be Your Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata and Reade visit her Grandmother Maria Ruth Mondragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's deceased Grandfather was Hector N. Trujillo Mata
> 
> She and Brothers and refer to him as ABUELO TITO

The entire drive to her Grandmother Maria Ruth Mondragon's small home,  
Tasha Zapata displays a sign of nervousness her Partner knows well: swinging the  
foot of her crossed leg, rapidly up and down. She also nibbles at her full lower lip.

"Turn left, there, Reade...then right, please." Ten minutes after that, they arrive at their  
destination. Stepping from the SUV, Reade helps Tasha out of the vehicle (La Señora Mondragon, watching  
through a crack in the blinds, nods approvingly-a gentleman, at least!)

She greets her visitors warmly, especially Tasha. The trio spend the afternoon and evening becoming acquainted  
[Natasha's worries (her GrandMother refuses ABSOLUTELY to refer to her as 'Tasha') about how Edgar will be recieved  
by her Father's Mother are dispelled within the first hour of their visit.

After dinner, over coffee, Abuelita Ru turns to Reade.

"Usted entiende español, Edgardo?" (Do you understand Spanish, Edgar)

"Su Nieta me dio clases." (Your GrandDaughter has given me classes.)

"Ah, bueno...solo quieria decirle una cosa: Mi Nieta necesita un ANGEL...Usted puede ser El?"  
(Good...I only wanted to say one thing. My Granddaughter needs an ANGEL-You can be that for  
her?)

"Por eso vine a avisarla de mis intenciones." (For that reason I came to explain my intentions.)

"Que son?" (And those are?)

"Un dia, casarme con ella. Ser el Hombre que ella ser el hombre que se merezca. Cuidarla; protejerla."  
(Marry her, one day. Be the Man that she deserves...care for her; protect her.)

Switching to English, The Older Woman says "I'm happy to hear that; except I've heard it before. Except-I SEE the  
way that you look at my Natasha. That cannot be...imitated. I beleive that you are a good man. Her judgement has not  
been the best always; in this case, it's justified. You have my blessing."

To Natasha, she says: "Natashita. My fears over your Mother's behavior staining you and your Brothers through blood somehow-  
that was wrong. I did not realize that Hector and I should have just LOVED you three, not put conditions on that love. We resented your  
Mother for her weakness, and though we did try to help her, we didn't do enough. Forgive me, My Darling Girl."

"I did already, Abuelita. Edgar helped me realize that you did the best you could, you and Abuelito Tito. Solo me siento tan feliz que Usted  
a aceptado al Edgar, y el embarazo." (I so happy that you accept Edgar, and my pregnancy.)


	4. It's How I DREAMED It Would Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New 👶 AND a 🐕!

Edgar Reade pores over some documents he's brought home from the office; Natasha Zapata compiles her list of names  
for Male and Female offspring.

"Here's my list for BOYS: Ready?

Edgardo, Ledos, Ender, Noe, or Martin"

"Hmmm, Reade says. And GIRLS?"

"Natalia, Magaly, Monica, Marcella, or Carolina"

"I'm fine with any of those. We have time, before we have to decide."

"And my dog?...I found one last Saturday-he's so CUTE, Reade, and bossy!

She seems so excited about the new dog, that her infectious mood teases a grin out of  
her Partner. "Why don't you take off tomorrow, go and get him?"

"We could go and get him, NOW-together?"

He can't resist her mischievous grin. "Let's go."

A two hours later, they have paid for their new puppy (a white and black Yorkie), bought a bed, food,  
and chew toys for him, and returned home. Marco) dashes for the sofa the minute they set him on the floor,  
and jumps atop it.

"MARCO! Baja de ahi! Tu Papa se enjoja!" (Get down from there! Your Dad's going to get angry!)

"_Su PAPA!?_!? Tranquilizate! (His DAD!? Calm down!) By the way, he's NOT sleeping in our bed."

"I know...no one's taking YOUR place in our bed, Pa...except our Babies."

Placated, Reade puts away his "homework" and turns on the TV. "By the way, how're you and Little Man doing?"

"Very well...the mornings aren't so bad anymore, you might have noticed. I have a follow-up in two weeks. Also, My GrandMother  
is VERY IMPRESSED with my 'morenito'. She's made it clear to all of the other family members that you have her approval. That's  
VERY BIG, Assistant Director. VERY BIG."

Reade says "Speaking of family...We're expected at my Parents this weekend. They want to congratulate us on the new baby, as well as grill  
us about wedding plans."

"I'd love to see them again. The arrangements are made?"

"Of course."

"We're taking Marco?"

"Not this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> morenito-AFRICAN AMERICAN MALE


	5. We Love You, Tasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long drive to New Rochelle, NY

The morning of of their trip, they drop their puppy off at the dog-sitting service, then start  
the long drive to New Rochelle, in the furthermost end of Westchester County. Edgar fills her in  
on what to expect: His Dad is a psychotherapist, with a specialty in Pathology of the Criminal Mind.  
He is also an ex-Secret Service Agent, with 10 years of field experience, and as such has a unique, special  
appreciation for THEIR work. He is a serious, though fun-loving man: Jamiison Reade Sr. His mother  
is Stella Reade, an RN with a PhD in advanced nursing. Also a woman who enjoys a good laugh, she is quite  
serious about one thing: her deep faith in a Divine Creator, and traditional values, and so...if they stay over, they  
_will not be sharing a bedroom _...teasingly, Tasha says "Yay!!"...he shots her a look that could freeze  
a rhino, and after she sticks out her tongue in response, he goes on about how close he and his Brother Jamiison Jr  
are, and how his parents still have date nights, even after 34 years of marriage...two hours and a half outside the  
city, they stop for a meal. They take their time eating, and enjoying one another's company, then begin driving again.

Two hours after that, they stop again for smoothies, and after a brief rest they start anew, with Zapata taking a turn  
behind the wheel. It is early evening when they arrive at a three story home in downtown New Rochelle. Tasha is SO  
NERVOUS when Edgar rings the doorbell: except for her teenage boyfriend's (Ricky) Mother, she'd never met any beau's  
FAMILY-none had ever developed to the point that her's and Reade's has. Mr. Reade answers, greeting them both with  
warm and hearty hugs. He guides them into the living room, where Stella awaits. Her welcome is equally magnanimous,  
and once her husband and guests are seated, she serves fresh lemonade and home-made bread. Dinner will be served in  
1 hour more (Mr. Reade insists on a 630pm evening mealtime); and Edgar and his Dad bring in the luggage. As her man had  
said, his is placed in the ground floor guest room, while hers is taken upstairs to the guest room down the hall from the  
Master bedroom.

The meal is so good that Tasha is embarrassed when she and Edgar have seconds of everything; more so by a comment by  
Stella Reade: GOOD for YOU, Girl! A healthy appetite is a sign of a healthy lifestyle. You have to keep those curves as they  
are to hold _this one's _ attention, indicating her Son. "Ma!", Edgar exclaims. Though Tasha blushes bright pink,  
they all laugh good-naturedly in response to the frank remark. After dinner, a glass of post meal wine, and Edgar escorts her  
upstairs. he reminds her that she may sleep in if she cares to, and after kissing goodnight, he decends to the ground floor,  
tells his Parents goodnight, and retires as well.


	6. We Love You, Tasha 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha and Reade have an early morning tryst in his Parent's  
basement

0115am THE READE'S (New Rochelle, NY)

TZAP00Z: Papi

ERBLU7: Baby

TZAP00Z: can't 😴...miss U

ERBLU7: TOO close, vida...my parents are RIGHT THERE

TZAP00Z: 😮??

ERBLU7: heel 2 the YEAH! readeSR will 💀 me

TZAP00Z: the basement (!!)

ERBLU7: 🧠!! left from ur dwn the stairs-left 2 🚪...more stairs  
at the bottom, right🚪...that's 🛏rm

TZAP00Z: Travieso! (mischievious one)

ERBLU7: tu!

TZAP00Z: 20 mins

ERBLU7: 👍

0155am

The two revel in each other's SCENTS, TOUCHES, TASTES: now matter how many times they engage sexually,  
somehow it seems like the FIRST TIME, each time. Their lust is somewhat heightened by the "forbidden aspect"  
of the coupling. Edgar's Parents belief systems are written in stone-rock solid, and not such that changes are to be  
brooked. Their home, their rules...however-aren't rules made to be broken?

Natasha struggles to muffle her moans even as her lover's deep, skewering thrusts drive her to the brink of a much-  
wanted burst of hot, raw pleasure. He bites his lips, to keep the noise down; her answering squeal, as she bucks her hips  
to keep pace with his inward plunges is hidden by their joined mouths...the intense, orgasmic wave that washes over them  
both leaves the couple stunned.


	7. We Love You, Tasha 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their night of love, Tasha and Edgar sit  


After Edgar showers and dresses, he joins the rest of the family in the ground floor kitchen.  
His father is already seated; Tasha and His Mother are chatting amicably at the stove. He bids all  
good morning, before seating himself at the kitchen table.

His dad comes in from getting the morning newspaper. He asks if the two "houseguests" slept well.  
They assure him that they did.

"You are a TREASURE, Tasha. Imagine-a guest who rises early to help prepare breakfast!"

"What better way to learn how to make your Son's favorite foods?", The Latina responds, winking  
at her Man.

The Men sit down and after serving all four plates, the Woman take their seats. While enjoying the incredible  
meal, Mrs. Reade says "Natasha, I just want to triple-down on what we've already told you before: Dad and I  
are so thrilled that the two of you are together, and we are beyond thrilled about the baby. Don't fret for  
a single second about that. Of course we'd prefer the two of you be married, but what's done is done-we're  
focused on adding another GrandChild to the mix!"

Fresh tears bloom in Tasha's eyes; she stretches a hand in the direction of each of her new "Parents", basking in  
the glow of their acceptance and love.

Reade says nothing while this exchange is happening; apropos of NOTHING, he intones "GO BLUE!", nodding in  
the direction of his framed and displayed #7 Michigan U. football jersey. Tasha and Mrs. Reade shake their heads.  
"There's something WRONG with him, Mom", the smiling Latina jokes. "Yes there is", his Mom agrees.

Thee four spend the rest of the meal chatting comfortably with each other( they Men discuss sports, the Woman  
are focused on all of the preparations for the newborn that will need to be made). Reade's Mom says, "Let's shop,  
Natasha-there are three superstores that cater to infants within fifty miles-get your coat Edgar...and YOU, Senior."

"WHA'!!?" Edgar protests. The game! POP!"

"Don't argue, Son. Your Mom has spoken; just set the DVR and let's go." The elder Reade mutters under his breath as he pulls on his overcoat.

"Sorry-I didn't hear that, Love Of My Life." Mrs. Reade's teasing brings a smile to Tasha's face, and an idea to her  
mind. "Awww, MAN! Edgar continues to complain.

Jamisson Reade ignores his wife. He gathers his wallet and keys, and goes out to start his Cadillac SUV. Tasha  
goes to her Man, attempting to mollify him. She whispers to him that if he 'x-nays' the complaining, he'll earn  
a BIG, BIG REWARD when they get back to the city. The complaints cease IMMEDIATELY. All four of the family  
members board the Reade's roomy vehicle and start toward the first destination: CHILDREN'S WORLD.

Jamiison and Stella insist on purchasing a top of the line stroller (hint: the seat portion folds flat, so that the  
baby can lie down in comfort...it also has shock absorbers, and a canopy that completely encircles the top  
part of the stroller. Ignoring Tasha's and Edgar's protests, they purchase the expensive 'ride' and arrange to  
have it shipped. They don't find crib that they like; a bassinet and bath tub are selected, though. As the two  
Woman navigate the aisles, arm in arm, Stella Reade assures Tasha that any advice that she needs, or just wants to  
talk-about the baby, or ANYTHING-"You call ME". She hands a pair of business cards to the younger woman,  
who immediately secures them in her shoulder bag. This feeling of FAMILY-not like 'The Team' Family-but  
_FAMILY family _is something she' un-used to, and she's nearly over-come with emotion again.

"I love you, Mom," she says, laying her head on her 'mother-in-law's' shoulder.

"We love YOU, Baby. You belong to us, now."


	8. I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha and Edgar return to the city

Ooooh, I get so high  
When I'm around you baby  
I can touch the sky  
You make my temperature rise  
You're making me high  
Baby, baby, baby, baby

For some reason (hormones?), Tasha is very, very horny...

Naked, and facing each other in the center of their king bed, The sexy CIA operative starts things off by taking  
her lover's very long, very thick organ (even flaccid, it still measures least 6 inches-WOW!) in hand, stroking him  
lovingly to hardness...

"Mmmm" He is obviously very pleased with the way the sexpot's hands grip and massage him so expertly; it  
isn't long until he can no longer sit still. He guides her onto her back, kneels between her eagerly spread thighs.

From his position on his knees, Reade leaned forward, bringing his face close to her fragrant crotch: She  
smells of 'Bombshell' (Vickie's Secret), and her own faint, unique female muskiness. His strong hands, and  
their limber fingers, confidently explore the curvaceous, though lithe, female flesh laid out before him, in  
all its' glory. One finger touches her erect clit; another opens up her outer labia, and comes away damp-attesting  
to his bed partner's growing excitement.

When he enters her, a short while later, she is very, very wet, and takes him in surprisingly easily: normally, his  
size is an impediment to quick and effortless penetration (NOT a development either is overly concerned about at  
this very moment...

After they change positions (awhile later, to 'doggy'), her index finger flicks rapidly at her un-hooded clit (one of his  
thumbs, by the way, is buried deeply and firmly within her clenching anus). The muscular father to be is mesmerized  
by her incessantly wobbling buttocks, and picks up the pace, making them bounce so fast and hard that they BLUR...

Later: His very welcome movements in her clasping pussy are more erratic; once she locks her ankles behind the small  
of his back, the thrusts smooth-out. Both of their groin areas are soaked with her abundant juices. She whiles in protest  
when he pulls out suddenly, pushing her thighs up and apart, and brings his face down to lick hungrily at her slightly-  
gaping vaginal trench.

Through slitted eyes, Tasha lets out a gasping sigh when Reade gently fingers her clit. He leans in to browse lips and  
tongue over her closely shaven mons; if the sweat pooling between her thighs bothers him, he gives no indication.  
Due the activities of his manual and lingual digits, sweat wasn't the only pooling between the lusty Latina's thighs.

Her hands grasp his head (a little forcefully), and lift it out from between her legs. "METEMELA," she growls throatily.  
(PUT IT IN ME). He is more than happy to: they join together yet again, the loud chorus of their gasps and groans  
fill the large bedroom.

Tasha is wet as can be: She shifts her round bottom, lifting and tilting her groin  
so that his steel-hard member scrubs against her sensitive clitoral button in  
order to get maximum benefit from this activity, she hooks her heels behind  
his calves, levering herself up to meet his delightful thrusts. He slides IN deeply,  
and she clasps him in her velvet fist, when he withdraws, she releases, rising  
to meet him: "Recio, MAS RECIO, MI VIDA-DURO, EDDIE: con Ganas! (Give it to me,  
GIVE IT TO ME GOOD, BABY-HARDER, EDDIE: take this pussy!)

[Moonlights, with you there inside me  
All night, doin' it again and again  
You know I want you so bad  
Baby, baby, baby, baby]

When he stiffens, a whole body rictus, the lust-crazed Latina moves her ankles  
from his calves to around his waist, 'locking' him inside her: once the large jet  
of cum bastes her interior, she 'keigels' him, coaxing another, smaller spout  
of his swimmers...she weeps with joy, tearfully seeking his lips and tongue...


	9. We DID IT!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short one: Vic and  
Lucas are on their own for the evening...  
🌶 ensues. EXPLICIT SEX
> 
> ///////////////////////////
> 
> They and SullyVandy (Suerra, if you prefer)  
visit Grey Sloan for pregnancy tests

Lucas' touch, the simple TOUCH of his hands on her skin:  
past lovers, and their varying 'skill levels' in the bedroom,  
have satisfied her, though none the way that Chief Lucas  
Ripley does. He doesn't _paw_ at her breasts,  
mash them painfully; gentle kneading, lovingly suckling of  
her nipples-that's how The Chief rolls...

When he strokes her, touches her intimately, there is  
no jamming of his fingers, no harsh poking...just the right  
speed and depth. LORD, is he a good, attentive lover, responsive  
to the way that her body responds to his caresses. And in NO WAY  
is she any less selfish...

The way that she works her lips and tongue on him is  
EXQUISITE TORTURE...teasing, nipping, nuzzling and kissing.  
She cups his hanging balls, the gentle caresses of her fingers are  
HEAVENLY. She looks up into his eyes, realizing that if she went  
any farther there would be no turning back, ORGASM-WISE...she  
gently licks his cock, probing the head to get the first taste of pre-  
cum; moaning appreciatively.

She works just the head into her mouth, using both hands to  
tantalize and excite him. She slowly bobs her head, the way that a 'bobble-  
head' doll might, taking more of his sturdy rod into her mouth with each  
downward movement. Lightly tickling the area under his sac; and grazed his  
ass hole with a finger. It is in the top five of the most sensual, loving blow  
job Ripley can ever remember.

When he mounts her from behind, she is so wet and receptive that he  
sinks into her balls-deep in one medium-strength thrust. Her eyelids  
flutter, and she mutters "OH, Lucas; GOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

His response would be music to _any woman's ears_ ; "I  
love you too, Baby...I NEED you..."

_AND... HE LOVES THE wet, warm, velvet glove he's embedded in...  
his feet are on the floor but the height of the bed gives him a good angle  
to really bang into her. Her eyes closed and her hands, her hands are balled at  
into fists clutching at the bed sheets at her sides. Feathered kisses along  
her jawline add to Vic's intense pleasure._

_The tiny bubble of orgasm that has been growing during their love-making_  
is at bursting point; and when it 'pops', he blasts a massive load of cum into  
her womb-DEEPLY; Vic cries "WE DID IT! WE MADE A BABY RIPLEY!"

/////////////////////////

Carina De Luca from Grey Sloan verifies that 'VICLEY' is indeed pregnant, and issues  
the appropriate prescriptions for pre-natal vitamins, literature and, and admonitions  
to KEEP scheduled appointments. "Here is my personal mobile phone number, and the  
number to my service. If you can't reach me, Maya Bishop should know where I am."

Andrew De Luca, Carina's brother, pops his head in to ask her a question: he knows Vic  
and Lucas peripherally, and after apologizing to them for the interruption, he and his  
sister exchange rapid-fire Italian before he departs. "Relationship problems", Carina  
explains, with a smile and a shrug. Vicley exchange a knowing glance: MEREDITH...

/////////////////////////

As they leave, they turn left, missing Andrea Herrera and Robert Sullivan by mere minutes;  
had they turned right, they would have run right into one another. Their pregnancy screen  
is also positive; Sullivan is so overjoyed that he lifts Carina off of her feet, twirling her in a  
circle i like a whirly-bird: he's the father of TWINS!! Andy is over the moon as well; the one  
very tiny damper on her joy: she wonders how RYAN will take the news? Then, her common  
sense, and her over-whelming love for ROBERT snuffs that thought right out.The look on her  
Man's face...THAT'S 'what's up'...it really is.


	10. We DID IT! 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack decides that he can no longer remain on  
the ship; seeing Elena (YoYo) with Damon  
Keller is distracting (and it hurts him to his  
CORE)...as he's packing, YoYo rushes  
to stop him...

"YOYO!...HEY YOYO-WAIT UP!...

Elena turns just as Daisy Johnson runs up to her.

"YoYo…I just saw MACK-he’s packing…he’s leaving me in  
Director is appointed. He’s LEAVING, YoYo!” Tears spring to Daisy’s  
eyes, and down her face.

Stunned, YoYo says “WHAT! Why!? Did he say why?!”

Her tone suddenly bitter and accusing, Daisy says “You KNOW WHY.”

It takes a few minutes for YoYo’s mind to clear before it suddenly dawns on  
her: KELLER

“He’s in his quarters?”

No answer.

“DAISY!? DIME!” (TELL ME)

“Why do you CARE _ELENA_ , Daisy finally spits. Focus on  
KELLER-he’s who you’re with.”

"You don't know what you're talking about;; you don't know all the facts..." Elena  
tells her firmly.

“Fine…I’ll find him myself.” Elena Rodriguez speeds off,  
arriving at Alphonso Mackenzie’s door in seconds…he’s just  
stepping outside, one large piece of luggage in his hand, when  
he pulls up short at the sight of his former lover blocking the  
doorway. “Oh…HEY…I um; I was gonna call you from the  
airport.”

“From the airport. A call from the airport. After almost four years  
together: being shot, _LOSING MY ARMS_ …I risked  
everything, Mack-EVRYTHING to bring you out of the Framework,  
and I would have stayed there, WITH YOU, had the situation gone  
to that. And I get a call from the FUCKING AIRPORT…that is what are  
telling ME?! She’s furious, and her accent has deepened considerably,  
during her tirade.

“You did all that, which is why I’ll always be grateful to you, and why  
I’ll always love you. With me here, Keller won’t ever take the next step;  
my presence has him too shook up. I’ll go, and you can be happy…the  
two of you can see what develops.”

“No quiero que te vayas; eso no me haga feliz. Si tu te vas, que sear de mi?”  
(I don’t want you to leave; that won’t make me happy. If you leave, what will  
become of me?)

“I realize that I fucked up with you, and I don’t blame you. I don’t, really…  
and I can’t stand seeing with him, knowing that…what the two of you do at  
night…it breaks me…”

“Mack…you don’t understand…we haven’t been intimate, I have not been  
intimate with Keller…every time he tried, I froze up-I could only see YOU;  
wish that he hands caressing me were YOURS…and he understood, but  
he’s getting tired of me putting him off. But have to stay…I need you HERE,  
with me. I LOVE YOU. I’m IN LOVE with YOU; only you. She zips past  
him, pulls him inside, and slams the door.

.

“Tu eres mio, y yo soy tuyo. Olvidamos a Keller, y MAY…y La Nalgona  
de abajo…only us, from now on.”

(You are mine and I am yours. We forget about KELLER and MAY and  
The chick with the big butt down below.)

In the middle of their sex-play, Elena re-introduces a kink the two had  
explored previously: with his big log between her feet, she masturbates him  
between her soft soles; picking up her pace, she leans forward and spits onto  
his cock-head. TWICE…”lubrication” she grins.

She sandwiches his weiner cock in between her feet, stroking it rapidly…Up,  
down…UP, DOWN: she works her feet up and down, faster with every stroke.  
Mack adjusts himself so that his ballsac is under 5the balls of her feet; her  
toes pressed against my his throbbing shaft. YoYo works her ‘tootsies’ as  
fast as she can, and The SHIELD Director can feel his orgasm start to build…  
wriggling her toes; adding an extra bit of ‘pizazz’ the to the activities. His first   
blast lands gobs of his seed onto her stomach, the next coats her feet…Mack   
selflessly cleans her feet with a towel. Once he’d done, they nap for a   
couple of hours.

Having already cum in both the missionary and doggy positions, Elena  
rides her man’s 12 inch monster ‘cowgirl’; she is in the perfect position and  
proximity to lean in and kiss her deeply, with passion. He pushes his tongue  
deep, laving her teeth with his saliva. She places one hand on the back of his  
head, in an effort to get as much of his tongue into her oral cavity as possible.  
.  
A final bone-rattling thrust, and he jets a huge quantity of ‘little Mack’s’into the back  
of her quim. Her joyful cry, mingled with his loud grunt when he releases again, and  
t\hey hug each other closely, with him still embedded within her (no te muevas-don’t  
move) she murmured jerking every now and gain with the after effects of her orgasm.

“Lo hicimos…SOY MADRE…me hiciste Madre” (We did it…I’m a  
Mother, you made me a Mother).

“Segura?”

She kisses his mouth, then the side of his jaw. “SEGURA”

The pregnancy test she takes six weeks later confirms it…she  
IS PREGNANT…


	11. We DID IT! 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💃🎈🎉Villa and Rosewood are having a  
baby

It’s celebration time at the home of Donna and Beaumont Rosewood Sr: their Son  
and his long-time lover, East Mia Detective Annalise Villa whom they have all grown  
to love after a bit of a bumpy start, have news: Annalise is .pregnant with their second child:  
Dominic, their firstborn, sits on his Aunt Pippy’s lap (she and her fiancée, TMI (Tara Milly Izikoff),  
are also expecting a child, via donor sperm. It’s been decided that Tara will carry the child.

“Que enojado el nene-tan celoso el precioso!” (The baby is NOT HAPPY-he’s so  
jealous, the precious one).

“I know, pobrecito (poor baby) !” He’s on strike against me!”, Annalise laughs.  
PIPPY-he’s asking for crackers” (she recognizes the child’s baby speak).

“I finally have a _SISTER_ “ Pippy crows, and hands her Nephew a saltine.

“I do TOO!”, Tara protests. “We’re getting married, and if you have a Sister, so do I”,  
the gorgeous blonde asserts.

Beaumont Sr. says “Might we know the child’s gender?”

“Of course, Dad….Villa?"

“A little girl, for us to spoil, and dress up, and…”.

“Aggggggh! JUNIOR-we’re already surrounded by Women!

“SHUSH, you!” scolds Donna Rosewood.


	12. We DID IT! 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha Zapata's pregnancy has  
complications, and she's stressing  
out, worried about the reason WHY..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguele! Te va a regañar tu Papá!   
Keep it up! Your Dad will scold you!

Zapata's pregnancy doesn't go as smoothly as she

had hoped, unfortunately. She is despondent, and 

blames her herself, citing her past behaviors as the

probable cause. "Why would anyone wanna have a baby with

_me_, Kurt? Nothing can be wrong with him; Reade won't

forgive me if, if something's wrong with this baby, and he

shouldn't, he _shouldn't_ forgive me..."

"Tasha-TASHA! Are you a doctor? Been to medical school?"

Kurt doesn't ask in a mean or snarky way.

"You fucking know that I haven't!", she snaps back, then

grimacing when she changes position-onto her left side (she

knows from past experience that month eight is often the

toughest for expectant mothers.

"Not an OB, biologist, or a scientist? OK...then that means that

you don't know why this pregnancy is different than the one

before-Reade brought in the best OB in the city, and she hasn't

said word one about any serious complications, or mentioned

anyhting about what you did in the past. _TRUST TTHE DOCTORS._

Trust yourself."

Tasha blinks away tears. "You don't...know what I did, how I was...

the narcotics, and liquor, and ...other shit..." 

"And I don't give a fuck Tash, and neither does Reade. We see 

you now, that's all that matters."

'You'll talk to hm, then? See where he is? I know that he's as worried

as me."

"He is. And yeah, I'll talk to him. He's coming by in a few hours-I'll get 

with him before then."

She kises him on the cheek. "Thanks, Kurt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Baby" Edgar Reade slips into the private hospital room quietly.

"Baby" Tasha props herself up on elbows, smiling sleepily. "I'm

sorry, Reade. If I'd known that I'd ever be pregnant, I never

would've...

"Shhhh, shhhh... I love you. I love this baby, who I'm naming

Cristóbal Alen, by the way..."

"Whatever you want, Papi. 'You IS this Baby's Pappy!', she giggles.

And I love you too. Always, hm?"

"Chanelling '_Life _' (Eddie Murphy and Martin Lawrence movie),

I see." Reade laughs as well, taking a seat on the side of her

hospital bed. "_Cristóbal Alen _", he repeats, emphatically.

"I heard you! Oooof...here, hurry! me pateó, huerco fregado-He

just kicked me, the brat!" To her baby, she says ¡"Siguele! Te va a 

regañar tu Papá !"

"¡No es cierto! No te preocupes por eso!", Reade contradicts his

partner, jovially.

Dr. Lorena Barbosa, her OB taps on the door, interrupting the 

festivities. "What's going on in here!?", she greets them.

"Natasha, I have some comforting news for you Cariño: the 

baby is fine, and the reason for your difficulty is hereditary-

I reviewed your family history, and both your Mother and 

Grand Mother endured the same problem, only with male 

children, who tend to be larger, as yours is. We estimate his

birth weight to be about 8-10 lbs. You have a narrow birth

canal, as do your Mamá y Abuela. Luckily, your husband has

the means to hire the best!"

The couple are effusive in their relief, and their joy. After she 

leaves,  Tasha says, "Oh, Thank God. Thank God! Reade, you 

don't  know how relieved I am. I know that you had concerns

about what I did in the past, and still you stuck with me. 

You said that you would, and you always have."

"You expected different? Haven't I always-haven't _WE_ always?

"We have. We always will."


End file.
